


Bronchitis

by Robronlover96



Series: illness, Sickness, and Medical Series [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Aaron, M/M, bronchitis, sick robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert has bronchitis.





	Bronchitis

 

Aaron was in the kitchen. Making himself a cup of coffee, and a couple of rounds of toast to go with it. 

 Once he did that, he took his coffee and toast and he walked over to the table, where he sat down. 

He picked up a piece of toast and he took a bite out of it. before putting it down again,

He then picked up hid coffee and he took a sip of that. 

Five minutes later he had finished his coffee and his toast, he stood up from the table and he put his plate and cup in the sink. 

He looked at the time and he furrowed his eyes in confusion, where was Robert? he can’t still be in bed surely.... 

Robert he was an early riser and he was always up before Aaron. So Aaron found it quite unusual that his husband was still asleep at 9 o’clock in the morning,

 

something wasn't right, he didn’t really know what it was. he just knew that something was  amiss, 

 

Aaron ditches his coffee that was on the table, and he went to find out what was going on with his husband.

 

And with that, he walked upstairs to his and Robert’s room. 

He entered the bedroom and he walked around to Robert’s side of the bed. 

 The first thing he noticed, was how pale Robert looked. 

 

Aaron gently shook Robert.

”Rob” he said,

 

no response.

 

”Robert” he said a little louder,

 

Still no response. 

 

Rob wake up you lazy git" Aaron said, 

 

Suddenly Robert stirred in his sleep. And a couple of seconds after that he opened his eyes. and he looked around squinting  slightly

as he did so,  

”Wha-“ he said, his voice sound raspy. because his nose stuffed up, 

 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows and his smile faltered.

”Are you okay?” he Said his voice full of concern, 

 

Robert coughed.but winced as he did so, 

“I’m fine” he Said hoarsely.  

 

“Are you sure?” Aaron Said, taking the back of his hand and putting it against his forehead  “You look kind of pale, and you don’t sound too good either” 

 

Robert went to answer, but he doubled over and went into a coughing fit. Wincing slightly afterwards, 

 “M’ fine” He responded, 

 

Aaron looked unconvinced.

”Are you sure your not coming down with something?” he said his voice laced with worry, “I mean... what if it’s something serious?” 

 

Taking his hand and putting the back of it, against Robert’s forehead.

 

Robert shook his head.

“It’s just, a little cough that’s all” he said,

 

Aaron still looked unconvinced.

”Yeah you see, I’m not so sure” he said,

 

Robert shook his said.

”I’m (coughs) fine honestly” he said,  

 

Aaron still looked unconvinced,

”Yeah of course” he said sarcastically  “Your sat here coughing up your lungs, sneezing non stop. and you look like death, so... yeah your right, your completely fine” 

 

“I’m fine” Robert Said “I’ll just sleep it off”

 

Aaron looked unconvinced, but agreed nonetheless. 

 ”Alright” he said “but if you start to feel worse you tell me”

 

Robert nodded and then he coughed again, 

“Promise” he said rather gravelly.

 

Aaron nodded in response, and he brushed a strand of hair out of his husband eyes. 

 

“Achoo!” 

 

“Bless you” Aaron Said,

 

”Thanks” Robert responded. 

 

Aaron handed Robert the box of tissues. And Robert took a couple of tissues out, and he 

blew his nose. 

 

Aaron got the bin from beside the wall, For Robert to put his used tissues in. 

 

After a couple of minutes Robert’s eyes started to get heavy, and he was started to nod off. 

 Aaron took notice of this, 

”Alright” he asked placed a hand on Robert’s shoulder.

 

Robert nodded timidly, 

“M’ tired” he said. 

 

“Get some rest” Aaron said “you look dead beat” 

 

Robert yawned, 

”Yeah I feel it” he responded. 

 

And with that, he led down and he was pretty much out like a light. 

—————————————————-

 

Robert opened his eyes and he felt even worse   

than he did before. If that’s possible, he rolled over and he winced slightly his arms and his legs ached like no tomorrow, and even though... he’d sleep he felt absolutely shattered, and he felt like he hadn’t slept in days. And to top it all off his head was banging, and it felt like someone had hit him over the head with a sledgehammer, 

his throat felt like he had swallowed loads of razor blades. 

He slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. But as he did the room started to spin, and he put his out to steady himself. 

 After a second, the dizziness had passed,

Suddenly Robert became short of breath. And he was gasping for breath, trying to breath but he couldn’t get enough oxygen to his lungs. Which... felt like someone had taken a match and set fire to them... 

 

Suddenly Aaron walked in the room,

“Hey Rob h-“ he stared to say. But he stopped when he saw Robert, 

he ran over to the bed immediately. not wasting any time at all,

 

”Oh my god” he Said is voice full of panic. 

 

Robert clutched his chest with his hand, he was in absolute agony. he felt like his lungs were on fire, and his chest was hurting so much. 

Aaron didn’t need to think twice, 

“Alright... that’s it” he said “we’re going to the hospital” 

 

Normally Robert disagree with him, but he felt so ill and he just wanted whatever this was. To go away, because he felt awful. he really did...

 

So Aaron helped Robert out of bed, he helped him into a pair of joggers and a T-shirt. And then they went to the hospital, 

———————————————————————

After a tests Robert was diagnosed with acute bronchitis, and he was told he had to be on strict bedrest. 

Which... Robert hated, because he didn’t want to lie in bed. doing absolutely nothing, 

In fact just the thought of it, made him feel bored, 

———————————————————————-

 

They walked in through the door. And they walked towards the living room,

”Right c’mon you, up to bed” he ordered. 

 

Robert shook his head, 

“I don’t want to lie in bed all day” Robert Said “I want to be up and about doing things”

 

Aaron folded his arms over chest and he gave Robert a stern look, 

”Tough” Aaron Said “Your going to bed, and and I’m going to look after you whether you like it or not” 

 

Robert let out an exasperated sigh, but agreed  

anyway. 

“Alright fine...” he huffed,

 

And with that. They walked up the stairs, to their shared room.

 

They entered the bedroom, and Robert walked over to the bed. Aaron following closely behind him, 

 

Robert pulled back the duvet and then he climbed into bed, pulling the duvet back over him straight away.

Afterwards he led back against the headboard,

 After a minute Aaron spoke up.

”Can I get you anything” he asked “Maybe a drink or some food” 

 

Robert coughed, 

“Yeah can I have a glass of water please” he said

 

Aaron nodded.

”Ok” he said, he really wanted Robert to eat something too, but he didn’t really want to push it. Because Robert wasn’t feeling to great, so if he didn’t want to eat something Aaron wasn’t going to make him... 

 

“Alright I’ll be back in a minute” he said walking out of the room, but not before pressing a kiss to his husband’s cheek, 

 

A couple of minutes, Aaron walked back in the room with a glass in his hand. 

 

He walked over to the bed, he sat down on the bed. and he handed the glass to Robert.

Who drank a quarter of the glass, before deciding that was enough...

 

Aaron took the glass off of Robert and he put it on the bedside table,

 

”Achoo!” 

 

Aaron handed Robert the box of tissues, and Robert put them in his lap. 

Robert took a few tissues out of the box and he blew his nose, 

Aaron got the bin from beside the bed. And he gave it to Robert to put his used tissue in, 

 

Aaron picked up the remote. he turned the T.V on, and he turned to face Robert. 

“What do you watch?” he asked,

 

Robert coughed.

“Whatever” he said, 

 

Aaron nodded.

 

he skimmed through the channels and he put a random movie on the screen,

he put the remote on the bedside table. And then he led back against the headboard is well, 

 

Aaron took his hand and he absentmindedly  combed his fingers through Robert’s hair. As they watched the movie, 

 

After about ten minutes he spoke up,

”How are you feeling?” he asked, 

 

Robert nodded 

I’m ok” he said. 

 

Aaron nodded and he placed a kiss on Robert’s forehead, 

”Good” he said.

 

The room went silent for a moment, that is until Robert interrupted it that is.

 

”Achoo!” 

 

Just over halfway through the movie. Robert feel asleep, 

 

Aaron looked at his husband. Who looked rather peaceful and content, but at the same time who was still in pain. But even so...  he didn’t really show it on his face, 

He didn’t bother him or anything, Because knew that Robert needed to rest. So he could fight off the infection, so he just left him be. 

 

He didn’t go out of the room. he just stayed where he was. and he watched the the rest of the movie. while he gently combed his fingers through his husband’s hair,  

 

And after a while he led down next to Robert.

and he drifted off to sleep too,

 

Three days later Robert was feeling better. he still had a persistent cough though... but apart from that, he was fine.  

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
